Rekindled Passion
by sheriboalmighty
Summary: What their fathers couldn't acheive, they will. Post epilogue, slash oneshot fic between Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy.


**Author's note: This was written for my friend for her birthday. It's a oneshot that occurs five years after Albus Potter gets on the train for Hogwarts. It's just a bit of fun, hope you enjoy it. [[Oh, and this is slash, so if you don't like it, don't read it...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters related to Harry Potter, or J.K. Rowling. And if I did, I would be flipping rich... I thank you!! **

* * *

Sitting underneath a large weeping willow at the edge of the lake was one of Albus Severus Potter's favorite things to do after his lunch break. Having double Potions, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts back to back on a Monday was extremely stressful, and there was nothing he enjoyed more than lounging underneath his favorite tree for an hour. His hair was dark inside the castle, but when he walked in the sun, you could see the hints of red.

"You have your mother's eyes," people would always say. Albus would just nod, and smile politely, wishing to be reminded of anything but his mother.

Albus was the middle child of three, and the black sheep of the family. He had been afraid the day he was supposed to go to Hogwarts that he would be placed in Slytherin House.

"_What if I'm in Slytherin?" Albus said, wringing his small hands._

"_Albus Severus," his father said, for his ears only, "You were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."_

"_But just say—"_

"— _then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."_

"_Really?"_

"_It did for me," his father said, gazing into his son's brown eyes._

But The Sorting Hat didn't take his choice into account. He saw his brother James, his other brother Teddy, sitting at Gryffindor when he stepped up to The Sorting Hat, smiling at him. He remembered smiling weakly back at them as he stumbled to the stool with the old hat on it. He looked back one more time to see them give him a quick thumbs up and punch the air.

"_Ahh, another Potter, eh?" Said the hat in his ear._

"_Not Slytherin, not Slytherin, not Slytherin," Albus chanted in his head._

"_Not Slytherin, eh? You would be great you know, it's all here, in your head." The hat taunted,_

"_Anything but Slytherin, please, not Slytherin." Albus said in his mind, squeezing his eyes tighter and gripping the side of the stool with the most force he had ever used in his eleven year old life._

"_You would do perfect in…Slytherin!" The hat shouted, and Albus opened his eyes to see his brother's disappointment. James gave him a blank stare and Teddy seemed to almost glare in his direction. He had told the hat what he wanted, but it hadn't given it._

When his parents had found out, they had sent him an owl telling him how absolutely proud of him they were. Their disappointment didn't get past him. He had heard his mother and father bragging about his brother James. Everyone in their family had been in Gryffindor. Everyone worth anything in his family's life had been in that house, and now he was the odd man out.

His mother who was usually so caring and so loving, stopped smiling when he was around, and when she did, it never reached her eyes. His father wrote him as often as possible, which was difficult with his job as an Auror. No, Albus had gotten used to being the rebel.

Today, Albus sat underneath his tree and attempted to avoid the gaze of one of his fellow Slytherin brothers. Scorpius Malfoy was a domineering young man, and at the age of 16 always found a more and more humiliating reason to torment Albus. But now that they were both without friends around, Scorpius made his way to the darker boy and kicked the ground with his polished shoe.

"Hey, Potter," he said, giving him a sneer and curling his upper lip.

"Why don't you sod off, Malfoy?" Albus said, closing his book, _Hogwarts A History_.

"Why don't you make me?" The skinny blonde said, shoving Albus on the ground.

"Oh, are you really going to act like that, _Scorpius_? Pushing me on the ground like you haven't got any magic at all? Haven't you got a wand?" Albus said, raising an eyebrow behind his almost metallic looking hair.

Scorpius Malfoy gave him a disgusted look and felt around for his wand.

"What's the use, Malfoy?" Albus said, standing now, gaining confidence in knowing that Malfoy was not as good with a wand as he was. Albus had mastered defensive spells in his third year, and was known to be especially good at casting a Bat Bogey hex.

"Stupid, Potter," Scorpius bit out the name like it was poison in his mouth, "You think you're so high and mighty because your stupid half-blood father and your blood traitor mother defeated one of the most powerful wizards of all time. You don't even get half the attention your whore of a little sister gets. Lily, is that her name? My, she looks a lot like her mother. My dad said your mom was quite a good screw, I wonder if your little slut sister is the same?"

All this time, Albus had been standing, wand in his hand, glaring at Scorpius, thinking of all the hexing spells he knew, but as the blonde insulted him and his family, all Albus could think of was the tightness of Malfoy's shirt. He could see the definition of some muscles underneath his robes.

"Are you even going to listen to me, Potter?" Scorpius spat, "Or are you doing to stand there like an idiot?" he smirked and looked Albus up and down.

Albus knew that what he was feeling right now for this stupid git was wrong. He had heard his mother and father discuss the Malfoy family on a regular basis. They had been strong supporters of Lord Voldemort, and had lost most of their fortune after his fall. They were a group of people not to be trusted and not to be tampered with. This was something he was reminded of every time he dared to look at the smug blonde boy with the permanent sneer plastered on his face.

"Well?" Malfoy said, taking a step closer to Albus and looking him up and down. He was definitely entirely too close, and Albus closed his eyes and braced himself for a punch, forgetting his wand in his limp right hand.

But no punch came. Scorpius made contact with his body, but in another way.

Soon, Albus was on his back in the grass, Scorpius' hands tangled in his hair as the boys shared a passionate kiss. There was nothing else in the world but them at that one moment.

Things began racing through Albus's mind as Scorpius nipped at his neck and caressed his chest.

The thoughts of his parents disapproving, his brother's hate for the Malfoy's, and his sister's disgust only made him kiss Scorpius with even more passion.

The boys pressed their hips together, and in the silence underneath that weeping willow by the lake, they groaned in unified pleasure.

The two boys seemed to be having a race as to who could reach their climax first, almost like another competition with each other. They moaned and sighed as they completed their enjoyment in one another in unison.

The only creature that heard them was the ever present giant squid in the lake, and he wasn't going to go telling tales of the two wizard boys who discovered one another on a warm spring day on the castle grounds.

"So, what does this mean?" Scorpius said, laying his golden blonde head on Albus's chest, losing all signs of malice and looking at his companion with blue eyes.

"I think it means, our families aren't going to be too pleased," said Albus, as he brought Scorpius up for another kiss.

"No," Scorpius said with a smirk, "Not at all…"

* * *

**fin.**


End file.
